finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Blind (ability)
.]] '''Blind' (ブライン, Burain) is a recurring spell in the series. It often inflicts the status of the same name, and is often acquired early in the games that it appears in. Appearances ''Final Fantasy The spell '''Dark', also known as DARK in the NES release and Fog in the Final Fantasy Origins release, is a Level 2 Black Magic spell which attempts to inflict Blind on all enemies. However, it has a low success rate. It can be bought in Pravoka and can be learned by the Black Mage, Black Wizard, Red Mage, Red Wizard, and Ninja job classes. In the Dawn of Souls and 20th Anniversary Edition releases it costs 5 MP to cast. The spell Blind, also known as BLND in the NES release, is a level 7 Black Magic spell which inflicts Blind on a single enemy. It has a very high success rate, and enemy must be immune to it in order for it to miss. The spell can be bought at Onrac and can be learned by the Black Mage and Black Wizard Job classes. In the Dawn of Souls and 20th Anniversary Edition releases it costs 25 MP to cast. ''Final Fantasy II '''Blind' is a Black Magic spell which inflicts Blind to one or all enemies. The success rate increases with the spell's level. Any character can learn Blind by having them use the Blind Tome (called the Blind Scroll in the Origins release). ''Final Fantasy III '''Blind' is a level 2 Black Magic spell that has a base power of 10 and can be bought for 700 gil at Canaan, Tozus, and the Vikings' Cove, while a free one is found in Canaan. It has a 60% chance of inflicting the Blind status to one or all enemies. The enemies Dark Eye, Shinobi, Ninja, Far Darrig, Hellgaroo, Sleipnir, Pugman, Shadow, and Larva can use the spell against the party. ''Final Fantasy VIII '''Blind' appears as a usable spell which causes the status ailment Darkness. ''Final Fantasy IX Blind is a White Magic spell in this game, usable by both Garnet and Eiko, and can be learned for 40 AP from the Magician Shoes and Multina Racket. It costs 6 MP to cast and has a 75% accuracy. Blind also appears in the arsenal of the Ring Leader and of Quale. Final Fantasy X '''Blind' is a spell used by Yunalesca (in her first form only) that counters all physical attacks, excluding overdrives. ''Final Fantasy X-2 '''Blind' is part of the Arcana skillset used by the Dark Knight, however the spell is not learned via the dressphere. Equipping the Blind Shock accessory or the Still of Night Garment Grid also allows for usage of the spell. Blind can also be used through Yuna's Festival-Goer ability Ultima Geta. ''Final Fantasy XI '''Blind' is a Dark-elemental Enfeebling Magic usable by Black Mages, Red Mages, and Automatons. A related spell is Flash. ''Final Fantasy XII :"The character is veiled in darkness, reducing chance to hit. Remove with Eye Drops."'' Blind is a Green Magick, that requires the Green Magick 1 License to be used. It costs 25 LP and consumes 8 MP to cast, affecting only one target. It can be bought Rabanastre, Nalbina, and Bhujerba for 200 gil. In the International Zodiac Job System version, Blind's License is Black Magick 2; its effects are still retained. Blind costs 20 LP and consumes 10 MP, however it cannot be bought and is only obtained from a chest in Giza Plains Toam Hills during the Dry. Blind can only be used by the Black Mage Job class. ''Final Fantasy Tactics '''Blind', also known as Umbra, is a Mystic Art learned by the Mystic Job class. It is also cast by Beowulf's Templar Job ability Spellblade. It costs 4 MP to cast and targets enemies up to four squares away. Gallery Category:Final Fantasy XI Spells